


Weightless

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Avengers Tower, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Riding, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), Sleepy Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Tony Stark, Teasing, That's right...I'm picking and choosing what I want to keep, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, and making the rest up, because it NEVER happens, talking to inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: At least no one was around to see Tony half-asleep talking to an inanimate object and this time wondering if it could understand him. He should be in bed but scientific curiosity was a temptation he had a hard time ignoring.





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> This one was NOT supposed to have smut. You can either blame or thank Bucky for that because it is all his fault. Dammit.
> 
> You should also note in the tags that this fic ignores bits of CATWS, IM3 and completely ignores the existence of AOU.
> 
> My tenth bingo square in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is N3: FREE CHOICE. That's right...this one is purely my choice (and, apparently, Bucky's that greedy super soldier).

Tony continued to sit and stare at Mjolnir. He’d been staring at Thor’s hammer for what felt like several hours but was probably closer to one hour. At this point, running on little sleep and crashing from using a truly unhealthy amount of caffeine as a crutch, he wasn’t completely sure why he’d started staring at Mjolnir in the first place. It didn’t look like anything special but looks were deceiving and Tony had seen the destruction that Mjolnir had wrought at Thor’s hands.

It also seemed to have this kind of inexplicable presence.

Something charged and ancient that hung in the air but at the same time it felt a bit peaceful for a war hammer. Tony narrowed his eyes and leaned close to it, looking over every inch available to his eyes and mentally cataloging them.

He really, really wanted it down in his workshop to scan it but he’d held back from asking.

Mysteries and solving them was something he loved probably far more than he should but what was life without a little mystery and the quest for answers? Something that couldn’t be explained but begged for someone to give it the kind of attention it deserved.

“You’re certainly something.” He murmured out loud as he stared at it and blinked lazily, eyes threatening to slide shut, as he forced himself to focus. Tony reached out to Extremis and sought help staying awake from the energy the fixed virus usually gave him. But like the serum running through Steve and Bucky Extremis could only do so much before Tony _needed_ to rest. “Thor talks about you like you’re sentient. Are you like my bots?”

Mjolnir didn’t respond and Tony hadn’t expected her to.

That would have probably been fifty steps too far and Tony didn’t need a talking hammer in his life. He already lived in a tower full of superheroes, somehow had become one himself and had a super soldier who regularly fucked him into the mattress.

His life probably didn’t need that kind of excitement added to it especially when he was half-asleep.

“I’m not sure of the protocols for touching you but I promise it isn’t with ill intent.” He didn’t think the hammer was sentient but Tony wasn’t going to take any chances just in case it _could_ understand. The last thing he needed was death by electrocution or something equally painful. “So I would really, really appreciate it if I didn’t get shocked or anything else on any level of pain. Thanks.”

Tony closed his eyes, opening them just a little, before he reached out and curled his fingers around the handle. Nothing happened.

“Oh thank God and I’m not talking about Thor even though I probably should be. Is that even proper etiquette?” He let his fingers touch the warm, rich leather of the handle and marveled at how supple it felt. “Huh.”

His touch moved over the handle and slowly down towards the part of the hammer he was honestly the most worried about. He had seen it pin Loki down and Tony had felt Loki’s strength seconds before it had sent him flying out of a window so Mjolnir had power capable to stilling Loki.

The head of the hammer both felt familiar and also, in a way, alien under his touch. He could almost feel a kind of buzz dancing under his finger tips and it had a short laugh punching out of him unexpectedly.

Tony’s eyes popped wide and his hand pulled away before he stared at the hammer.

He touched it again.

Thor had said that his father told him Mjolnir had been forged in the heart of a dying star.

A. Dying. _Star_.

It blew his mind and had far too many questions cluttering his thoughts. There were plenty of stories about the myth, a myth that sat in front of him as an undeniable _fact_ , and how Mjolnir came into existence. Plenty of myths on how she came to Thor.

Myth though appeared to be mostly myth when it came to Asgard and what actually happened with those the entire world had once believed mere stories.

His fingers moved over the writing that was in a language he didn’t know and Tony leaned closer, taking in the markings and grinning at the buzzing feeling still zinging up his fingers. It was slightly ticklish, almost _playful_ in how it started to zip gleefully through him and Tony grinned in delight.

“Aren’t you a work of art?” he murmured lowly in appreciation. “Beautiful in the way that most deadly things are.” His weapons had been things of beauty before they had wrought destruction and brought death. Mjolnir was beautiful for all that she could effortlessly take lives at her master’s hand.

Tony cocked his head to the side and wondered. Was it really so impossible to pick her up? Was it intent? Could Thor control it? Was it something beyond that?

Or was it more myth?

“I don’t know if I’m worthy,” Tony started even as his fingers continued to map the head of the hammer and his awe at the feeling of something greater continued to fill the air around them, “or if the stories are even true but I have always been curious.” His fingers flexed and anticipation hummed inside of him along with the caressing kind of buzz lighting up his nerves. “Can I pick you up?”

It felt ridiculous and Tony was grateful no one was around to see him talking to another inanimate object as though it could understand him. Why did it matter if he whispered sweet nothings to the coffee machine while it brewed him coffee? Or that he promised to upgrade different pieces of tech as soon as he was able all the while looking them over?

He liked to put little pieces of his soul into his creations why shouldn’t he show them a bit of love when they helped him and worked as they should? Maybe if he started installing more AIs, let his creations speak and interact more overtly, the others might _understand_ what he already knew.

Tony took a slow, steadying breath and shifted. His hand curled around Mjolnir’s handle and Tony tugged even as he sat before the hammer. It came off the ground as though it weighed nothing and Tony grinned with the pleasure of success.

He lifted it towards himself and settled it closer, “Thanks.” Just in case she could understand him.

The near weightless feeling was insane because Tony could feel that Mjolnir had weight. He could feel that she had mass and the metal she was made of wasn’t light. It defied physics and he wanted so desperately to learn everything he could about Mjolnir but she wasn’t his and he knew how he’d feel it someone examined one of his bots without asking him.

He wouldn’t let them anyway.

Tony protected them with a fierceness that had actually caused quite a few people to take several steps away from him before they caught themselves. It was the same with Jarvis. Every time someone messed with Jarvis the urge to burn the world down raised its head and snarled in fury.

“You’re extraordinary.” Because she was. She shouldn’t be able to exist and yet she did. An impossible creation and she was settled in his lap. “Unbelievable.” Tony barely bit back a yawn when the tempting fog of unconsciousness tried, again, to drag him towards sleep.

A sound from the hallway had him turning and taking in a sleep ruffled Bucky Barnes who blinked at him owlishly. “Why are you still awake? _How_ are you still awake? You’ve been up for days, Sweetheart.” he padded further into the communal living space and stared down at Tony with a furrowed brow. “Why are you hugging Thor’s hammer?” he narrowed his eyes in thought, “Do you _know_ that you’re hugging Thor’s hammer or are you too sleepy to realize what you’re doing?”

“Don’t judge me.” Tony clutched the hammer closely without much thought. He knew he was probably talking to the hammer because he hadn’t slept much over the past few days and despite Bucky’s claim he’d taken a few hour long naps. Clearly that counted as not staying up for days. “You don’t know what I’ve done.”

That earned an amused chuckle and blue-grey eyes were practically dancing with fondness. Tony felt like pouting as his hand absently touched Mjolnir and the delightful buzz seemed to lazily twist through him. It was soothing, almost lulling him into a relaxed and pliant state, as he blinked at Bucky sluggishly.

“I know you haven’t slept and that if you’re too exhausted in the morning you won’t be able to ride me like you were talking about only a few hours ago.”

It was a good argument and while Tony loved being spread out under Bucky or bent over he also really, really loved riding him and watching how Bucky’s face filled with increasing pleasure. He blinked up at Bucky again and shook off the sleepy feeling threatening to take over his scientific curiosity.

Strong arms curled under him and Tony found himself weightless. Without thought he tightened his hold on Mjolnir even as he leaned into Bucky’s embrace and sighed. He wasn’t going to admit it but he loved how fucking safe he felt in Bucky’s arms.

“You have to leave the hammer, Doll. We don’t want Thor barging into our room looking for it, do we? Last time he just stood there and watched me fucking you fully intending to wait until we were finished because you hid the poptarts.”

That had been an interesting experience to say the least. Thor hadn’t felt an ounce of shame and Tony had wondered about Asgardian culture if Thor was so comfortable with seeing other people having sex.

There wasn’t a question that Thor would have heard them before he’d even opened the door. Tony wasn’t quiet and Bucky had been exceptionally intent on making Tony scream himself hoarse that day.

Tony stared down at Mjolnir still resting in his hold and still leaving him with that light, pleasing buzz that made him want to refuse and curl around her. “Fine.”

Shifting Tony so he was holding him with one hand, something Tony found delightfully hot, Bucky’s hand curled around the handle and pulled Mjolnir from his hold. He walked over to the coffee table and set her down.

“You would think it would be heavier.” Tony watched him frown thoughtfully at Mjolnir before shrugging it off and holding Tony with both hands again. “Come on, genius, bedtime and then we can spend a few hours wearing you out again.”

“Promises.” Tony breathed as he snuggled closer to Bucky and sighed at the warmth practically radiating off of Bucky. It felt like he’d curled up in a warm spot of sun to luxuriate in the indulgent feeling of comfortable heat. “You always make such tempting promises when I’m half asleep. It’s evil.”

Bucky dropped a soft kiss on the top of Tony’s head and affection burst inside of Tony nova bright. It warmed him from his head to his toes and made him want to grin goofily.

“Have to keep you coming back for more, don’t I?”

“I’d come back for more even if there wasn’t sex.”

The hold on him tightened, always careful to never hurt him even with Tony’s fixed version of Extremis making him quite a bit more durable, and Tony turned his head to press a kiss over Bucky’s heart that softly beat underneath warm skin that Tony often wanted to dedicate hours of his time to tasting, kissing and nuzzling.

“I know, Sweetheart.” Bucky’s affection was always so thick in his tone especially in moments like this, “You also have a thing for my cooking.”

“It tastes like Heaven and I won’t be denied.”

The familiar banter was sweet and relaxing. Tony let himself drift in Bucky’s strong embrace and barely stirred when they were settled in bed, covers pulled up with Bucky’s arms curled around him and their legs tangled.

* * *

Tony moaned throatily as Bucky’s fingers pumped in and out of his ass, spreading it wide and loosening his muscles, until a hum of satisfaction had them slipping free. “ _Fuck_.” Tony hissed at the empty feeling.

“Come on, _Doll_ , show me how bad you want to be full?”

Tony was quick to move, to shove Bucky down and straddle him, before curling a hand around his hard cock and guiding it to his loosened hole. He sunk down, feeling the thick head push past his rim and start to sink in, all the while watching Bucky’s face.

Those gorgeous blue-grey eyes were dark and Bucky’s face was flushed.

It had pleasure and pride swelling inside of him along with the anticipation of having Bucky completely buried inside of him. Tony pushed down agonizingly slow while relishing the increasing loud sounds escaping Bucky that let him know his soldier was using all of his restraint not to surge up.

Tony slammed down with a grunt.

The litany of Russian filling the air, wrecked and almost breathy, had him grinning in smug satisfaction considering the fact that Bucky had been wickedly tormenting him with his prep for far longer than he needed to.

At one point he’d threatened to tie Tony up, stuff him full of a vibrating dildo and watch him writhe until Tony was a good boy. He’d almost come at the thought and the wrecked whine that had escaped had had Bucky pressing a kiss at the base of his spine while his fingers had continued to work Tony open.

Hands fell to his hips, fingers flexing but never hurting even if Tony was more able to take it now, as Bucky rocked up just a little into him and Tony released a low moan of his own. “Fuck, Sweetheart, are you tryin’ to kill me?”

“No but what a way to go.”

He shifted himself into position and started to lazily ride Bucky. Tony clenched and ground down earning another string of Russian that had him moving his hips a bit quicker. The hands on his hips were more than happy to help guide him and keep him in place even as Bucky rocked up into him.

Tony could feel his own face flushed with his building pleasure and his breathing turned a bit shaky when Bucky’s hand moved to tease along the length of his aching cock. “Fuck!” he jerked and tightened down earning another curse.

“Killin’ me.” Bucky groaned, “Come on, Doll, stop teasin’.”

He paused for a moment and then shifted forward. Tony pressed their lips together and sighed at the hands stroking up and down his back, running down to the swell of his ass and teasing his thoroughly spread open rim, before he broke the kiss.

Then Tony started to move.

He knew exactly how Bucky liked it and he was quick to change speed. Tony started to ride Bucky in earnest and listening to the sounds of their uneven breathing, punctuated by moans, filling the air. Extremis gave him more energy, more strength and endurance, and Tony focused all of that on Bucky as he took them both closer and closer to orgasm.

His own orgasm was building and each touch of Bucky’s hand was sending him closer. Bucky’s touches were never enough to tip him over the edge and Tony focused on dragging Bucky there instead.

Tony tightened down as he worked Bucky’s cock, riding him hard and fast, while occasionally grinding down and groaning when it had Bucky starting to focus on Tony’s cock even more

Bucky’s hand became surer and more focused causing him to jerk, “Fucking cheater!” it was rough and filled with amused fake outrage. “You can never keep your hands to yourself.”

He really, really liked that about Bucky.

He was a handsy little shit.

Bucky didn’t need to be anymore smug about what he did to Tony. The smug little fucker somehow managed to grin up at him despite the obvious tension in his frame from where he was on the edge of coming.

Tony worked his hips faster and faster, not worried about the strength he was slipping into it, until he felt Bucky’s hips jerk up, stuttering almost, as he moaned Tony’s name in that gloriously wrecked voice that Tony loved more than he could put into words.

Seconds later Bucky’s fingers moved and pressed just right causing Tony’s entire body to lock up, pleasure flooding him. “ _Bucky!_ ” His mouth fell open while his hips jerked forward, chasing the stroke of Bucky’s hand wet with lube that Tony hadn’t even noticed him grabbing, before he slumped and nuzzled against Bucky with a pleased sigh.

“You always look so gorgeous coming with my name on your lips and stuffed full of my cock.”

“Mmmm…you get to do all the work next.” His energy was still surging joyfully through him but Tony wanted to indulge in laziness and Bucky loved indulging him.

Bucky’s laugh shook him where he rested draped over Bucky with Bucky’s softening cock still nestled inside of him. “You spoil me.” Tony grinned when Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“At least Extremis is good for something.”

“Oh?”

“My recovery period almost matches yours and I can take everything you want to give me.”

The laugh from before became a snort and Tony turned his head to grin cheekily. “You’re a bit too smug about that but luckily I’m around to fuck all of that extra energy right out of you.”

Bucky rolled them and Tony hooked his legs around Bucky’s waist so they were still pressed together. Grinning blue-grey eyes looked down at him and Tony reached up to drag Bucky down for another kiss, pressing up into him and releasing a soft moan.

Hours later Tony stumbled out of the elevator onto the communal living floor, clean and sated, with Bucky following behind taking his turn wearing a smug little grin. That last round he’d finally gotten Bucky to let go and his ass ached in all of the best ways.

“Point Break!” Tony grinned when he caught sight of Thor who was occasionally glancing over at Mjolnir and frowning in confusion. “I’ve been meaning to ask…can I run some scans on Mjolnir?”

“Scans?”

He turned towards the kitchen, “It’s mostly for scientific curiosity. If I could tie Loki down I’d scan him.”

It was worth it to see the looks of horror on everyone’s face and to hear Bucky barely covering up a laugh with his hand. Tony filled a mug and cradled the warm drink close, breathing it in and sighing.

He hadn’t kept the heat of Extremis but that didn’t mean he didn’t seek heat out almost constantly. Tony missed Malibu and the relaxing heat of it.

“It won’t hurt her.” Tony looked up after assuring Thor and took a drink watching as Thor watched him, eyes narrowed in consideration, before he received a nod.

“If it won’t hurt her.”

“Great!” he gave Bucky a meaningful glance and received fond amusement in return before Bucky was crossing the distance to where he’d placed Mjolnir the night before. Tony vaguely recalled hugging the hammer at one point and flushed at the memory.

In the main room Bucky reached for the hammer, lifted it and carried it back as Tony drained his cup of coffee. The empty mug rested on the counter as Tony made grabby hands completely missing the stunned silence filling the communal floor.

Tony accepted the hammer with a grin and carefully cradled the hammer. “Thanks, Snowflake.” He happily accepted a kiss and turned his eyes towards Thor. In his arms Mjolnir sent zipping little buzzes racing through his body and Tony had to fight down a laugh at the sensation.

The Thunder God was staring them, mouth dropped open and eyes wide, along with everyone else. A hysterical laugh burst out of Clint and briefly pulled everyone’s attention before they were staring at Bucky and him again.

“What?” Tony glanced over at Bucky who looked a bit confused and didn’t seem to have any answers. He turned back and almost curled around Mjolnir. “Whatever it is I didn’t do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! I made BOTH OF THEM WORTHY hahahahaha. I'm far too pleased with myself about it. I wanted it to be almost casual and without either of them really quite getting the implication of what picking up Mjolnir means.
> 
> I was going to go into a whole conversation about it but after hating four different versions I chose to cut it out and leave it where I did.
> 
> There need to be more Worthy!Tony (and Worthy!Bucky even though I took a bit more subtle route to show it) fics. It is a category that is very lacking and that kind of sucks. That's why I decided to go this route for my Free Choice square. I didn't plan on the smut but it was hard to argue with Bucky when I was writing him.
> 
> Can't really get all of you a gift for the holidays but hopefully this fic works as a gift of some sort!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
